


Advantages

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, amen, but mostly with these two, let's take the cute nerds and make them kinky, literally no plot unless you count a slight build up to porn as plot, oh no Oliver is writing that again, that's my motto in any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Mikleo takes advantage of his invisibility to humans by 'subtly' teasing Sorey which turns out to work in both of their favours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, returning with yet another damn kinky oneshot for these two (somewhat a sequel to the same kinky bastards in Desperation, I suppose, after they've gotten used to their kinky side)
> 
> I was nervous about what people would think about my last one but I actually received positivity and kudos over it? So I'm a bit more confident about it now. I just LOVE combining BDSM with SorMik - not just because it's hot as fuck, but mostly because it takes so much trust, and those two definitely have more than enough of that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my shameless writing!

He was doing this on purpose.

It was so painfully obvious. Mikleo knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Invisible to the eyes of the humans in the room with them, he was able to use this to his advantage. Subtly, at first, something which could easily be unnoticed by others if he _could_ be seen. Finger playing with his lip whilst he appeared to be deep in thought; a hand brushing through his hair; unzipping of his coat slightly to, apparently, let himself breathe. Just normal, easily brushed off things which grabbed the interest of someone who is infatuated with you.

But then, which is what made his small actions clear that they were done purposefully, it escalated to bending over slowly when he read something over the shoulder of another person, innocently smiling at Sorey when their eyes met. It only reached further when Sorey wandered over to quietly ask what he was doing. He didn't have the chance to by a question asked first in a low voice, which was only to wind Sorey up:

“What would you be doing right now if they weren't here?”

Sorey ignored him, pretending like he hadn't heard, but Mikleo knew he had. He had straightened up now, but his finger was placed back on his lips. It couldn't just have been brushed off by a natural gesture now when a tongue ran around them.

Sorey knew _exactly_ what he would be doing.

“Sorey, you okay?” Rose asked, wandering over as Sorey sat down. “You seem somewhat… Frustrated, or something.”

“I'm fine, Rose,” Sorey smiled. “I'm just going to look over the map again.”

“Yeah, it's a good idea that we don't get lost. We'll be heading out in an hour, okay?”

“Okay!”

“An hour would be enough,” Mikleo whispered, leaning over Sorey's shoulder as they watched Rose leave. His hand steadily reached down Sorey's leg, nearing closer to his crotch. “It's too bad they're all here. I mean, imagine what you could do in that-”

His words stopped when Sorey tightly grabbed his wrist suddenly. “I need a bit of quiet to think things over properly and get my things together,” Sorey said to a man in front of him. “Can you let Rose know if she questions where I am?”

“Of course, Shepherd.”

“Thank you,” Sorey beamed, waiting for the man to look back down at the knife he was sharpening before he rose to his feet, pulling Mikleo behind him with some force.

“Wait, Sorey-"

Sorey glanced back over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him before he opened a door to a storage room, still holding onto Mikleo's wrist as he closed it and swiped a bolt across. Then, in one swift movement before Mikleo could say a word, he was pushed into the cold wall to their side with both arms now held by Sorey and pinned against his back; quick enough so that Mikleo had no resistance, but also slow enough for Mikleo to turn his head to one side so he was unhurt when his cheek pressed against it.

“Mikleo,” Sorey asked slowly. “What do you think you've been doing?”

“It was just a bit of teasi-”

“You knew that it was more than a little bit of _teasing.”_ Mikleo had to bite down on his lip to stop a whimper from escaping him when Sorey pushed his hips forward against Mikleo's backside. “You wanted this to happen, didn't you?”

“We've had no time alone together for weeks,” Mikeo responded. “I couldn't resist.”

“Some of us have a bit of control,” Sorey said, sighing. He leant down so his mouth was by Mikleo's ear, his breath sending chills down his spine. “Though I admit I'm losing mine now after what you've been doing to me.” A gentle kiss, contradictory to his current situation with no control over his body, was placed below his ear. “You said an hour would be enough, right? Do you still believe that?”

“But won't they-”

“As long as _I'm_ quiet...” Sorey started, nibbling at the skin on Mikleo's neck. “Then there won't be a problem.”

Mikleo swallowed, but responded by thrusting his hips back against Sorey. “Fine, let's do it.”

Sorey blinked, both looking and sounding innocent when he spoke. “But Mikleo, after all your teasing, is it really fair that _you_ are the demanding one?”

“But you just-”

“An hour's plenty. We don't have to rush _that_ much.” Sorey straightened up, looking at the arms he was still pinning into place. “Why don't we keep those there so I can truly get my reward after your cruelty?”

This was said to both provoke Mikleo further, but also as an in-character way of seeking consent from him. And so he nodded, too nervously excited to speak any words.

“Good boy. Don't move them.” Mikleo was obedient; other days he might have been in the mood to go against Sorey's words, but he was far too desperate to continue for that today. And so, whilst he kept his arms behind his back, he watched Sorey ponder over his choices out of the corner of his eye. He had a long strip of cloth in one hand, which he temporarily threw on his shoulder.

“I want this for something else… Guess I'll have to use my belts again. They're pretty convenient, aren't they?” he questioned, sounding casual and even cheerful, despite how his voice had to be low to not be overheard. He began to unstrap said belts from his arms. “I mean, I'm always wearing them, so they're helpful for when you're wearing them too, you know?”

Mikleo held in an irritable sigh. He wasn't sure whether Sorey was making a remark about the growing amount of times he's done this or was actually trying to have a conversation – Hell, it could have even been both. But the mood immediately changed once he fastened them into place, slipping two fingers between them and Mikleo's arm to ensure that they weren't too tight.

“Now then, about the _other_ thing...” He turned Mikleo around, bringing them face to face. He smiled, stroking his fingers down Mikleo's cheek. He looked into Mikleo's eyes, which stared straight back. They did so with a hint of fierceness which Sorey couldn't help but admire, considering the situation Mikleo was in. “You know how much I love your eyes. They're the most beautiful pair I've ever seen. But really, with how desperate you apparently seem for me to touch you, I'm thinking that losing one of your senses will help stimulate the more _important_ ones.”

So _that's_ what he had been getting at. Mikleo had to swallow to make sure that his voice didn't stutter. “I agree.”

“There's the blushing,” Sorey said, fondness evident in his voice as he patted Mikleo's cheek. “You held that back longer than I thought you would. You're far too cute.”

He then took the cloth from his shoulder, wrapping it around Mikleo's eyes and tying it gently at the back of his head. Mikleo's breathing hitched, but the tension in his shoulders relaxed at the press of lips against his own, before another was pressed on the material over his eyes.

“I've got you,” Sorey said reassuringly. It was incredible that no matter the circumstance, Sorey always had some amount of gentleness to him. It made Mikleo melt every time. “Now, one thing before I give you what _you_ want...”

His fingers trailed along Mikleo's lips, to which the latter responded immediately by licking them and pressing his mouth over them slowly. Sorey felt a shudder go through his body at the sight of it.

“Apparently it's not just what _I_ want, is it?” His eyes trailed down to the floor. It was concrete, but considering Mikleo was clothed, he was certain that the hardness would only cause discomfort at the most. If not, there was always Sorey's shirt if needed. “Come on then, babe. On your knees.”

Sorey had a hand out ready to steady Mikleo if he struggled to do so with no control of his arms, but he managed to lower himself with ease. His head looked up despite him having no sight, waiting for Sorey to guide him. His other senses already starting to heighten, Mikleo easily heard the sound of a belt being unfastened and a zip being pulled down. A hand was then pressed on the back of Mikleo's head. He didn't need much guidance at all to be where he had to be.

He kissed and lapped his tongue teasingly for a moment on the tip, appreciating the taste of Sorey's pre-cum before he, without any warning, took Sorey's length into his mouth, Sorey letting out a groan as he did so.

“ _Shit,_ Mikleo…”

Sorey knew that if Mikleo hadn't been blindfolded, he would have been winking at Sorey in that moment. Sorey bit his lip to try and not let out any more noise when Mikleo began to pick up his rhythm. As his speed increased, Sorey placed a strong hand on his shoulder to support him, the other gripping Mikleo's hair. The hold tightened, the small amount of pain causing Mikleo to move closer, the vibrations of a muffled moan causing Sorey to only bite down on his lip harder, close to breaking the skin. Yet still, even with that moment of distraction, he hadn't broken his rhythm.

Sorey couldn't help but be impressed that he could manage that without any movement in his arms or his eyesight, and he was going to make sure that Mikleo knew that.

“That's enough,” he gasped out, lifting Mikleo's head up. As much as he wanted to see his cum dripping down from his seraph's perfect lips, they _did_ have limited time. An hour seemed like a lot, but it might have also been too little for them with how long both could last at times. “The last thing I'm having is _me_ coming before _you.”_

“Is that your way of complimenting me?” Mikleo asked, grinning. Sorey crouched down, wiping saliva away from Mikleo's mouth for him, planting a kiss on his lips.

“You know it is.”

“Kiss me again,” Mikleo then said. “Before we continue.”

“Who's the one giving who orders, here?”

“ _Please,_ Sorey. I've missed this.”

“Fine, I'll answer to you as a reward for a moment ago.” Despite his words, he knew he would have done so anyway. Mikleo wasn't the only one who had missed this. But Sorey's kisses had been gentle so far; he wanted them rougher, and he knew that Mikleo wanted that, too.

And so, he grabbed Mikleo at the back of his head, forcing their lips back together, tongue immediately slipping inside Mikleo's mouth. He tasted so unbelievably sweet, and it was then he realised just how much he had been yearning for this again.

Letting his right hand remain in Mkleo's hair, his other reached for the zip of Mikleo's jacket, pulling it down so that he could reach his chest. He smirked into their kiss when Mikleo squirmed at the teasing, light touch against his nipple, but was still trying to stay upright in the kiss. However, when the gentle touch suddenly turned into an unexpected squeeze, Mikleo couldn't stop himself from breaking apart to gasp. Sorey didn't mind; he took the opportunity to pay attention to Mikleo's now exposed collarbone, sucking and biting at the skin. Even if they were hidden away from the world, Sorey wanted Mikleo to be marked as his, and _only_ his.

Now both hands were teasing each of his nipples, Mikleo was practically trembling, legs squirming together.

“You really want to touch yourself right now, don't you?” Sorey asked, one hand trailing down to Mikleo's trousers, teasingly edging just barely under them. There was no answer, just continuous heavy breaths as his head lowered. Sorey grinned over the cuteness of Mikleo's shyness, allowing his hand to slip under his trousers, grabbing his erection suddenly after soft, circular motions. Mikleo's reaction and arched back were priceless.

“Ah! _Fuck,_ Sorey...” His teeth were back on his lip now to try and keep himself quiet.

“You don't have to stop yourself from making noise, remember?” Sorey reminded him, a hand under Mikleo's chin to rise his head up. Even without sight, Sorey wanted to ensure that Mikleo's focus was on his words. “I'm the only one they can hear.”

“But it's still embarrassing with them just outside the door, even if they  _can't_ hear me."

Sorey sighed, bringing his hands back out of Mikleo's clothes to put them on his waist. “Man, that's no fun. I'm trying to take advantage of your invisibility, you know, just like you were doing. I guess we'll have to move onto something which will force you to be a bit _louder.”_

His grip firmer on Mikleo's waist, he pulled the other up onto the ground with him, steadily so that Mikleo was able to stand properly on his two feet.

“Let's see what we have here,” Sorey pondered aloud, keeping Mikleo close to him with a squeeze of his backside. His eyes hovered over the walls and the containers around them. He didn't want Mikleo to have any unnecessary pain during this. He'd likely not forgive himself for literal  _weeks._ “It's not really the easiest place to work with, but we've had worse, I'm sure...”

“Sorey...”

“You're _whining_ now?”

“Anywhere will do, I really don't care. I'm not exactly in a position to look myself, you know.”

Sorey couldn't help but chuckle at the cheek of Mikleo despite his situation. “If that's what you say, then...”

Sorey turned Mikleo away from him, grabbing his arms to bend him over one of the containers. Like earlier, he was quick but careful, unsure of how the surface would be for Mikleo. “You've been bending over a lot today, so I'm taking it as a sign that you've been wanting to do that for me. Am I right?”

Another repeated action; he was ensuring that Mikleo wasn't in too much pain. The most he had was a bit of discomfort in his stomach; his back was utterly fine. And so he nodded.

“You're right.”

“I always am,” Sorey responded somewhat cheerfully. He kept a strong hold on Mikleo's arms to keep his body in place as his other hand fumbled in his pocket. “Ah shit, I didn't bring anything with me… This is why you don't tease me out of the blue, Mikleo.”

“But that's the best kind of teasing.” Mikleo eased his hips back, his voice somewhat irritated. “Stop treating me like I'm going to break, Sorey. You know I'm not fragile.”

“I _definitely_ know that. Fine, I know what this means, so _you_ can stop finally ordering _me_ around.” The cheerful voice had been replaced by one of authority, which made Mikleo swallow and stay silent. Sorey then leant over Mikleo, body pressing against his as his fingers stroked Mikleo's lips. “Go on then, suck them unless you want this to hurt more than even _you'd_ like.”

Mikleo obeyed immediately, taking Sorey's fingers into his mouth, tongue coating them in saliva. It hadn't been the first time they had used this as preparation, but Sorey had always been frightened that he would have caused Mikleo too much pain. Still, Mikleo's eagerness was encouraging, and when Sorey's fingers exited Mikleo's mouth to then pull down his trousers and underwear, he was able to see just exactly _why_ Mikleo had been so confident.

“You literally fingered yourself in the last couple of hours, didn't you?” Sorey asked, trailing two teasing fingers across Mikleo's entrance. “Is _that_ why I didn't see you for a little bit?”

Mikleo nodded, a slight struggle to do so with his head resting sideways against the container. He sounded slightly embarrassed when he spoke.

“I was just too desperate.”

“And that's where the teasing after came from,” Sorey said, grinning. “Oh man, I can't help but forgive you a little bit now. This is just too great.”

“Then _hurry up.”_

“I'll let you off for that one as your eagerness is a total turn on.” He emphasised his words by immediately pushing his first finger inside Mikleo easily, feeling himself losing more control at the soft moan that escaped Mikleo's lips. Sorey realised just how prepared Mikleo actually was when he pushed his finger in faster, with how smoothly it slipped inside. And so, he was quick to questioningly linger outside with his second finger, pushing them both in when Mikleo bucked his hips back in a non-verbal answer.

Despite how his face was now fully flushed, Mikleo's moans were still quiet. They were adorable, sure, but with how desperate this seraph had been, Sorey knew that he could receive much louder sounds than he was getting.

“Are you ready?” Sorey asked after a few moments, wanting to be sure.

“You know I am.”

Grinning at those words, Sorey pulled his trousers and underwear back down, appreciating the yearning squirms from Mikleo for a moment as Sorey's tip teased at his entrance, before he pushed himself inside.

“ _Fuck!”_ Mikleo cried out, the quietness completely gone in an instant.

“That didn't take very long.”

“Shut- Ah! Sh-Shut _up,_ Sorey...”

Sorey couldn't help but laugh, but then grew more serious. One hand resting on Mikleo's hip, the other gripping with a sense of possessiveness on Mikleo's tied arms, Sorey began to ease into a steady rhythm. There had been no need at all to worry; almost completely breathless, Mikleo's moans were getting anything but quieter. His hands clenched themselves into tight fists.

“F-Faster, Sorey, please-”

“What was that?”

“ _Please_ Sorey, just go faster...”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sorey responded. Mikleo's pleads _always_ made his knees weak and were entirely irresistible. And so he quickly obliged, pushing himself into Mikleo both faster and with more force, which immediately received a positive response.

“ _Shit, Sorey!_ Oh God- Ah-”

His moans were quickly escalating to a scream. It was in times like this that Sorey temporarily didn't feel frustrated over no one being able to see Mikleo; he was able to see Mikleo's beauty and keep it to himself, be the only one to hear these screams as this thrusts continued.

“No matter how bossy or how much of an attitude you can have,” Sorey said in between short breaths, not breaking his rhythm as he leant forward more to place a kiss on Mikleo's arm. “I'll always have control over you in the end. I think you understand that, don't you?”

Mikleo nodded, “O-Of course I, ah- Of course I do...”

“Good boy,” Sorey said more softly. He could feel himself coming close now, the same feeling for Mikleo.

“So-Sorey, I'm-”

Sorey let go of Mikleo's arms to reach his hand round and down into his trousers, pumping his hand up and down Mikleo's erection.

“Me too,” Sorey gasped out. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“S-Stay,” Mikleo said. “It's been too long. I need to feel full.”

“As long as you're sure.” He increased the rhythm of his hand, finally causing Mikleo's release. Sorey came shortly after with a groan, pulling out slowly, hands either side of Mikleo on the container.

“Fuck...” was all Mikleo could say for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Sorey asked once his breath had partly returned. Mikleo nodded.

“I'm fine, but I would really appreciate you helping me off this thing. It's starting to hurt a bit.”

“Sorry!” Sorey immediately exclaimed, putting his hands on either side of Mikleo's upper arms to pull him up to his feet. He then unfastened the belts around his arms and untied the cloth around his eyes as Mikleo brought his attention to rubbing his arms. He blinked a few times when the dim light of the room hit his eyes, but they were quick to focus.

“Do they hurt?” Sorey asked, putting his hands over Mikleo's.

“You ask me that every time. They barely do. The marks hurt less than they look, as you should know by now. My sleeves were in the way anyway.”

“I just like to ask.”

Mikleo smiled, “Thanks.”

After Sorey placed a soft kiss on his lips, Mikleo then wiped the top of his thighs with the cloth before fastening his trousers, eyes moving to the container, which was a slight mess.

“Oh shit, if someone sees that-” Sorey started, but he was quick to be interrupted.

“I've got it.” Mikleo conjured his staff, squirting some water on the other side of the cloth. He began to rub on the container. “See? Being a water seraph is better than...”

His words trailed off, a realisation suddenly hitting him. He turned around to Sorey with wide eyes and a look of panic.

“They're not inside you, are they?”

“What? Oh no, of course not! They're still out there. They were in the corner on the bench, I think?”

Mikleo sighed in relief. “That's good then.” But then yet _another_ realisation hit him. “They're out there, Sorey!”

“What about it?”

“You told me I didn't have to keep quiet because humans can hear me, but seraphim surely can!”

“ _Oh._ Uh… Oops?”

“Not just _oops_! This is humiliating!” Mikleo dropped to the floor, burying his face in his knees. “I am _not_ going back out there to those three."

“Oh come on Mikleo, they won't care,” Sorey laughed, crouching down in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“This is not the time for laughing! Even if they don't care, they're never going to drop this.”

“Come on...”

“I was screaming your name. You do realise that Edna will be mimicking this? It's going to haunt my dreams.” Mikleo raised his head, locking eyes with Sorey. “Let me go inside you.”

“Wait, you want to top? Since when do _you-”_

“You know what I mean!”

“They'll only join you and I'd rather not have you guys talking back to each other rapidly in my head,” Sorey said. He held a hand out to Mikleo. “Come on, I'm pretty sure it's been an hour. We need to get back out there.”

“Fine,” Mikleo pouted, taking his hand. He was immediately brought into a hug once they were standing. “What-”

“You're so cute,” Sorey said fondly, breaking away to plant a kiss on Mikleo's forehead. “The cutest in the world. Are you sure you're okay? We don't have any time to rela-”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. And I'm _fine._ Don't you think I wouldn't have planned this if I couldn't handle it?” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He zipped his coat up the rest of the way as Sorey pulled a bolt across, both flattening their hair down before the door was opened.

“ _There_ you are, Sorey!” Rose said, jogging over. “Where have you been?”

“I just had to do things.”

“Meebo is things,” Edna said, walking over with Lailah. Dezel cleared his throat, not saying a word as he turned around, walking ahead of the others.

“We're leaving now, so come on!”

“You weren't very quiet, were you, Mikleo?” Lailah asked him as they walked to the side of the humans, smiling innocently. “I think you were enjoying yourself a little bit too much.”

“I, uh-”

“Did you forget we exist?” Edna asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or did you just not care that we would hear you screaming _'_ _Please, g_ _o harder, master!'”_

“I'm pretty sure I _didn't_ say those precise words.”

“Eh, might as well have been.”

“Ah, what true love,” Lailah sighed, putting her hands together.

“I'm pretty sure it was lust, Lailah,” Edna corrected.

“No, it was both.” Both looked at him. “What? Neither of you two would understand, you're both single.”

“Damn. Now he's resorting to insults.”

“I'm insulted, Mikleo!” Lailah cried. “After all the guidance I've offered to give you as a fellow seraph, and this is how I'm thanked? I'm heartbroken..."

“It serves you right,” said Mikleo, but he was laughing.

Sometimes being invisible to humans really did have a long list of perks. He'd definitely be taking advantage of that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will see myself out of the fandom. 
> 
> Really though, I'll probably write something lighter and sweeter at some point, but I just really, REALLY enjoy writing these. Hopefully you enjoy reading them just as much! Thanks for reading!


End file.
